Ever Aftr Christmas
by storyteller316
Summary: Christmas has come to Ever After, and this year Raven will be spending it with Apple. However, will something happen that will separate the two forever after, or bring them closer then ever before?
1. Chapter 1: Come with me

It was a cold winter's day at Ever After High as the students headed home for the holidays, all but one witch that is.

"Must be nice having somewhere to go for the holidays," said Raven as she looked out the window while cars pulled away from the school.

"Oh, you're still here, Raven, Maddie and her father left an hour ago," said Apple as she walked in, taking notice of the witch.

"The two of them are going to Wonderland since the portal is opened now, and I don't feel like having a traditional Wonderlandian Christmas," said Raven as she walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Then what are you going to do for the break?" asked Apple who was worried for her friend.

"I'll be here on campus, Headmaster Grimm already gave me permission," said Raven.

"That won't do!" said Apple who was now extremely worried for the witch since this meant she would be all alone.

"I know what, why don't you come with me to my place for Christmas?" asked Apple who was delighted by her own idea.

"Apple, I don't think anyone will be happy with that," said Raven with a nervous expression.

"My mother has been wanting to thank you for saving Wonderland, I'm sure she will be alright with it," said Apple who still had a giant smile.

"Alright then," said Raven who knew she wasn't going to win.

"Great, now where are your suitcases?" asked Apple as she opened Raven's closet and began to look at the top shelf and floor.

"Don't need them," said Raven as she waved a hand to make a small purple trunk appear.

"This trunk can let me retrieve any item I want from the room," said Raven as it opened to reveal a swirling vortex of violet magic.

"Where can I get one of those?" asked Apple with wide eyes.

"You have to have magic inorder to use one of them," said Raven with a slight laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Later that day, Apple and Raven had arrived at Queen Snow White's castle, which had a fresh powder snow covering the ground.

"It's so good to see you two," said Queen Snow White as she walked up.

"You too, mother," said Apple as she hugged her. Raven then noticed some dwarfs struggling with Apple's bags and her trunk.

"Oh, my back," said Achey after pulling a suitcase out.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" asked Raven as she approached them.

"No, we got this, Ms. Queen," said Pouty as he struggled to get the second bag out.

"It's alright, it's not like it's a bother to me," said Raven as she used her magic to help get the last two cases and the trunk out.

"Now then, if I'm not mistaken, your names are Achey and Pouty," said Raven.

"My name is Frank, not Pouty," said Pouty who was indeed pouting from having his nickname used.

"Oh, would you rather I call you Frank then?" asked Raven.

"Ah, call me either one," said Pouty who was a little surprised by this.

"Alright then, I'll call you Frank," said Raven with a smile. This also caused a small smile to appear on Pouty's face for just a minute. The witch then opened her trunk and reached inside.

"What are you doing, Raven?" asked Apple as she noticed her.

"Getting some medicine for Achey," said Raven as she pulled a small glass bottle with some pills in it out of the trunk.

"Take one pill before bed every night, you'll be pain free the entire next day," said Raven as she handed the bottle to the dwarf.

"How can I ever repay you, Ms. Queen?" asked Achey.

"That's not needed, they were a project I was working on in my free time, I can even make more for you when these run out, and you can just call me Raven," said Raven with another friendly smile.

"You really are nothing like your mother," said Queen Snow White as she walked up to her with a smile.

"I am just being who I am, Queen Snow White," said Raven as she shook hands with Apple's mother.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

The next day, Raven was in the castle library reading a book by a lit fireplace and a cup of hot tea on a stand by her chair.

"Whoa, that was a twist," said Raven with wide eyes.

"There you are," said Apple as she walked into the room.

"You've been looking for me I take it," said Raven without taking her eyes off the book for a second.

"Yes, I thought we could go shopping in town to pick up some last minute gifts," said Apple.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Apple," said Raven who was nervous again.

"Everything will be fine, it's not like we're going to Wonderland again to fight some evil, and I know the best store around here to go shopping at," said Apple as she smiled.

"Fine," said Raven as she marked her page in the book while also taking in the smile that the princess had.

"Why does her smile have to be so cute?" thought Raven who had started to smile herself at the sight of that radiant smile of the princess's. A while later, Raven and Apple were in a store somewhere in town.

"I still can't believe you chose those clothes," said Apple as she stood outside a changing room.

"For your information, I feel more comfortable in these," said Raven as she came out wearing a purple shirt that had a dark blue denim jacket over it, and a pair of jeans.

"You… you really like clothes like that?" asked Apple who couldn't help but think the clothes looked great on the witch.

"Yeah, by the way, those are for you," said Raven as she pointed to some clothes on a nearby chair.

"When did you...?" asked Apple before Raven interrupted.

"You had me try on that horrible dress earlier, so you owe me," said Raven as she handed the clothes over. Apple then sighed and walked into one of the rooms.

"Raven, I don't think these look good on me," said Apple without opening the door.

"Everything always looks good on you, Apple," said Raven with a roll of the eyes.

"You think so?" asked Apple as she opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a white and gold striped shirt, a red leather jacket that had white cuffs, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Y… yeah, I do," said Raven who had thought the same thing Apple had.

"Hey, why don't we take a picture together, everyone will hexplode when they see us dressed like this," said Apple as she pulled her mirrorphone out of her purse.

"I can only imagine what everyone will say," said Raven as she laughed at the thought. The two then stood next to each other as Apple used a full length mirror to take a picture of their new clothes.

"You know, I feel like getting some coffee after this," said Raven as she pointed to the shop across the street.

"We'll head over there next," said Apple as she walked back inside the changing room with a wink to the witch.

"Godmother, why does she have to do things like that?" thought Raven as she returned to her changing room with a flushed face.


	4. Chapter 4: A mad Apple

After buying the clothes, Apple and Raven had headed over to the shop across the street.

"You want anything to eat, I'm thinking about getting a slice of apple pie," said Apple as she looked at a small menu.

"I just want the coffee, I had eaten earlier when I was reading in the library," said Raven. The waitress then walked up to their table.

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress as she looked at Apple.

"I'll have one latte and a slice of apple pie," said Apple.

"Right away, princess," said the waitress before walking away.

"Excuse me, aren't you going to take her order?" asked Apple as she motioned to Raven.

"I'm sorry, but dogs don't drink coffee," said the waitress with a smile. Some of the other staff and a few patrons laughed at this joke.

"You know what, forget my order, I just lost my appetite," said Apple as she stood up, obviously enraged at this treatment of her friend.

"Apple," said Raven as she followed the princess over to the door.

"Oh, and don't expect this place to still be open after my mother hears about this," said Apple as she gave the waitress one final glare before leaving them all with dropped jaws. Even Raven was surprised by the princess's reaction.

"Apple, you didn't have to do that," said Raven as she stopped the princess on the empty sidewalk a few yards away.

"Do you deal with stuff like that a lot?" asked Apple.

"Not as much when I'm at school or Book End, people around there don't even go running away while screaming as much these days," said Raven.

"I knew that people were afraid of you because of who your mother is, but to right out hate you when you have done nothing to them, you even go out of your way to help others," said Apple as she started to cry.

"Apple it never gets to me because I have friends behind me, friends like Maddie, Cerise, Cupid," said Raven.

"And you, Apple," said Raven as she hugged the princess.

"Raven, you're actually hugging me," said a surprised Apple.

"I just can't stand seeing you cry and thought this would help the most," said Raven with a big smile.

"It does help," said Apple as she hugged the witch back with an equally as big smile. Unknown to the two, someone from across the street had taken a picture of them.

"Now this is a scoop," said the man who had a press badge around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday troubles

The next morning, Apple and Raven were eating breakfast in the dining hall of the castle.

"Briar commented on our picture," said Apple.

"What did she say?" asked Raven before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"She was shocked at the fact you got me to wear those clothes, but even more so at the fact that we looked great together in them," said Apple.

"Sounds like her," said Raven who was blushing slightly thanks to the 'together' part.

"Princess Apple, Ms. Queen, her Majesty would like to see you in the meeting room once you're done eating," said Snappy.

"Now I'm getting a bad feeling," said Apple as she looked at Raven, both with nervous expressions this time. A few minutes later, the two were sitting before Queen Snow White.

"Did something happen, Mother?" asked Apple.

"I wanted to let you know that the shop you went to yesterday was shut down and all of the staff arrested, turns out they have been doing stunts like that to all of the villain children, which is highly against the law until they take their destinies," said Queen Snow White.

"I know that the children of villains are supposed to take their parents' destinies, but how can you blame the sins of the parent on the child like that?" asked Apple who was appalled at the thought.

"The Storybook of Legends told us that destiny can't be changed, meaning that the sins of the parents will one day be the sins of the child, that's one reacon that the Rebels don't want to sign the book," said Raven.

"I hate to interrupt, but there's one more thing we need to talk about," said Queen Snow White as she sat a newspaper down before them.

"What… the… hex," said both Raven and Apple as they looked at the paper. On it was a picture of their hug and the headline read, 'Apple White on a wicked date'.

"It's also all over their mirrorpage," said Queen Snow White. She had noticed the complete terror on Raven's face and in her eyes. However, Apple's face had shock on it but her eyes held something else in them.

"I… I think I should go back to the school now," said Raven as she got up.

"Raven, wait!" said Apple as she stood up, trying to stop her.

"Apple, I don't want people hurting you because they believe this lie, so please just let me go and set them straight," said Raven before shutting the door behind her.

"Don't worry, I gave instructions not to let her leave just incase," said Queen Snow White.

"Now then, mind telling me why there was a glimmer of happiness in your eyes when you saw this picture?" asked Queen Snow White which caused Apple to turn to her with a worried expression.


	6. Chapter 6: I love her

"I… I don't know what you mean, mother," said a nervous Apple.

"Don't try playing dumb, Apple," said Queen Snow White with a look that could freeze a wild fire solid.

"Fine, you were right, it did make me happy to see that picture," said a reluctant Apple.

"Why?" asked Queen Snow White.

"Because I've been in love with her since we first met," said Apple as she crossed her arms and stood with a meek posture.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Queen Snow White who seemed more upset by this then mad.

"I was afraid, afraid of the curse, of what people would think, and of what you would do," said Apple as she started to cry.

"You always taught me that a princess should be like this or like that, and never even once asked how I felt or what I wanted," said Apple.

"I never meant to put that much stress on you, Apple, and if being with Raven would make you happy then I would love to see that," said Queen Snow White as she walked up and hugged her daughter.

"You… you would?" asked a stunned Apple.

"Of course, as your mother, your happiness should come before anything else; now lets see what Raven has to say," said Queen Snow White as she let Apple go. Pouty then opened the door from the outside, revealing that Raven had heard everything.

"Did… did you mean all of that, Apple?" asked Raven as she walked in.

"I did, and I really do love you, Raven," said Apple.

"I love you too, Apple," said Raven with a grin that would make Kitty jealous. She was also crying from the happiness she was feeling.

"You do?" asked Apple as she looked at the witch with a stunned yet happy expression.

"Of course I do, it's the main reason I did not want to sign the Storybook of Legends," said Raven. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the room right between the princess and witch.

"Are those our pages?" asked Apple as she noticed their pages of the Storybook appear from the light.


	7. Chapter 7: Changed destinies

"Why are these here?" asked Raven as she and Apple held their pages.

"Wait, our names are the only ones on them," said Apple as she noticed that the signatures of past Snow Whites were gone on her page.

"It's because you're parts of the story have changed," said a stunned Queen Snow White.

"She's right," said Raven while reading the page.

"There's no more poison apple, just parts of what we have been through, leading up to now," said Apple.

"I heard that the Storybook of Legends could change destinies if the feelings of those in the story were too different from what the story called for, but I have never actually seen it," said Queen Snow White.

"Guess they had to put it into actual words," said Raven as she took hold of Apple's right hand.

"I was going to wait till Christmas Day to show you this, but now seems to be a good time," said Queen Snow White as she pulled a cloth out of a drawer.

"While you were in Wonderland, Giles discovered that the machine used to find True Loves had been malfunctioning, so he had a witch friend make True Love Tapestries for all the students using an ancient artifact," said Queen Snow White as she laid the cloth out on the table.

"Whoa," said Apple as they looked at an image of older versions of themselves standing next to each other while wearing royally beautiful dresses. The background was a gold color that darkened the closer to the ground it got, and purple roses created a border around them.

"Raven and Apple White-Queen, it has a nice ring to it," said Raven as she smiled at their names which were at the bottom in a fancy gold font. Apple then got a hext from someone.

"It's from Briar, she saw the news and wants to know if it's true," said Apple.

"It is up to the two of you if you come out, we can still tell the media that it's not true and keep your relationship a secret for now," said Queen Snow White. Once Apple saw the smile on Raven's face, she knew what to send back.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

It was night in the Dark Forest where Briar's family castle was, and she was in her room looking out the window at the fool moon when Apple replied to her hext.

"About time," said Briar with a smile when she noticed the simple 'Yes,' that Apple had sent back.

"Why did I even come back here?" asked Briar as she heard her parents screaming at each other from several rooms away. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she believed it to be over her not wanting to follow her destiny.

"Maybe I should just leave," said Briar. She was then startled by a knock on the window.

"Faybelle!" said Briar in a soft yet mad voice as she opened the window after finding the fairy to be hovering before her.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Briar.

"My mother wouldn't stop yelling at me to quit hexleading, so I thought a night flight would be good, and it led me here where I noticed you at the window," said Faybelle.

"Sounds like you're having a rough time too," said Faybelle as more yelling came from the princess's parents.

"Wouldn't be willing to whisk me away for awhile, would you?" asked Briar with a laugh since she knew the answer.

"I will if that's what you want," said Faybelle with a smile that surprised the princess, especially since this was not the answer she had expected at all. Meanwhile, back at Snow White's Castle.

"Now that's a surprise," said Raven as she sat on her bed while reading a hext that Faybelle had sent her a few minutes ago.

"Raven, can I come in for a minute?" asked Apple as she knocked on the door.

"Of course," said Raven. Apple then entered the room.

"I know it's early for gifts, but I couldn't wait to let you see it," said Apple.

"Is it in one of your pockets?" asked Raven as she looked at the princess's empty hands. Apple then held out her left hand.

"Illuminate," said Apple. A flash of red magic then appeared in her eyes as a tiny ball of light formed in her held out hand.

"Apple," said a stunned Raven.


	9. Chapter 9: Gifts

"This is all I can do for now, but I plan to learn more," said Apple as the light in her hand vanished along with the magic in her eyes.

"When did you get magic?!" asked Raven who was still stunned by this.

"It had suddenly appeared a few days after we got back from Wonderland, I've been having Boba Yaga teach me, I wanted to surprise you," said Apple who was blushing.

"Well I'm surprised," said Raven as she stood up.

"I also have a gift for you," said Raven as she got into her trunk and pulled out a small gift wrapped box and handed it to the princess.

"When did you get me this?" asked Apple as she started to unwrap it.

"A few months before Legacy Day, I had hoped to get the courage to tell you my feelings and give it to you, but I couldn't until now," said Raven.

"Raven," said Apple as she opened the box to find a gold necklace with an amethyst and a ruby sat right next to each other in a gold heart.

"It's beautiful," said Apple as she hugged the witch.

"Mind helping me put it on?" asked Apple as she pulled her hair up.

"Of course not," said Raven as she took the necklace out of the box.

"You know, I never thought I would owe getting together with you to the press," said Apple after Raven had placed the necklace on her.

"At least we can do this now," said Raven before kissing her princess who gladly kissed back.

"Guess what they say is true, True Love's Kiss does feel like fireworks," said Apple after pulling out of the kiss with a big smile.

"Guess so; by the way, you won't believe what fairy finally asked a sleepy princess out," said Raven as she held her mirrorphone up.

"Wait till they see their tapestry," said Apple who was now all smiles at the thought of their expressions.


	10. Chapter 10: Tapestries

On the day that all the students returned to Ever After High, Raven and Apple had just gotten out of their limbo.

"It was great spending time with you and your mother, Apple," said Raven.

"She said that you can come back anytime, so I hope you don't have plans for Spring Break already," said Apple. The two of them were wearing the clothes they had bought while on break, and Apple had on her new necklace.

"That sounds great," said Raven as she helped Achey and Dumpy to get the luggage out.

"It would be great to have you over again, Raven," said Achey who was not in any pain thanks to the meds that Raven had given him.

"Make sure to let me know if you need any more meds, Achey, I'll deliver them personally," said Raven. The two dwarfs then got back in the car and drove off.

"You two look like you had a fun time over the break," said Briar as she, Faybelle, Cerise, Hunter, and Ashlynn walked up.

"We did, and we even brought back presents for everyone," said Raven as she started pulling tapestries out of the trunk.

"Turns out everyone's True Love Tests were wrong, these tapestries were created to show who your True Love actually is," said Apple as she handed one to Ashlynn, Cerise, and Faybelle.

"Don't worry, you'll all be happy with them," said Apple as she noticed that they all had nervous expressions.

"Wow," said Ashlynn and Hunter as they looked at their tapestry. It had the two of them standing next to each other with two thrones behind them. The border of the tapestry had two trees on the sides and the canopy of leaves at the top.

"I… I can't believe it," said Cerise who had quickly folded her's back up so no one could see. She was also blushing from this.

"You… you girls knew?" asked Briar with a flushed expression. Faybelle's tapestry had her with her arms wrapped around Briar and the moon in the background along with a starry sky.

"Faybelle hexted me that she had planned to ask you out and I told Apple," said Raven. This caused the sleepy princess to look at her fairy with a not so happy expression.

"I needed someone to tell about my crush on you, and I knew about Raven's crush on Apple so I told her since we were in similar positions," said Faybelle as she put her hands up in defense.

"You're lucky you're cute," said Briar as she gave Faybelle a quick kiss.

"What was that?" asked Cupid as she approached while Faybelle and Briar walked away.

"Tell you if you help us pass these out," said Apple as she pointed to some tapestries that Raven was holding.

"We're going to help people find their True Loves," said Raven which made Cupid exited.


	11. Chapter 11: Cerise's True Love

After Apple and Raven had left with Cupid, Cerise had hurriedly ran to her room where Cedar was already at.

"Oh, hey Cerise, you're in a hurry," said Cedar as she laid on her bed.

"Ju… just have a lot going on," said Cerise as she tried to hide the blush across her face by pulling on her hood.

"Take it you got one of the tapestries Raven, Apple, and Cupid are passing out, people keep messaging me about them," said Cedar as she held her mirrorphone up.

"Yeah, and I was not expecting the person I actually have a crush on to be on it," said Cerise.

"Oh, I… I see how that would bother you," said Cedar who looked a little sad.

"You want to see?" asked Cerise as she held the tapestry out to the wooden girl without looking at her.

"Sure," said Cedar as she took the cloth. As the wooden girl unfolded it, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she looked at who was with Cerise on the piece of cloth. The tapestry had Cerise with her hood removed, sitting under a tree along with Cedar as they held hands. The border was made up of leaves of different colors and shapes.

"Cerise," said Cedar with a stunned look at the half wolf girl who had removed her hood.

"Hope you don't mind the ears to much," said Cerise, her ears twitching from the cool air in the room.

"I think they're adorable," said Cedar as she stood next to her now. She then placed a hand on Cerise's cheek before giving her a kiss that Cerise was happy to return. However, Cerise pulled out of the kiss when she had noticed Cedar was enveloped by a bright light.

"Whoa," said the two as the light faded to reveal Cedar with a human body.

"I… I'm a normal girl," said Cedar who was tearing up from the overwhelming sense of happiness she was feeling.

"That's great, Cedar!" said Cerise as the two hugged.

"I have you to thank, my hooded wolf," said Cedar as she smiled at her.

"I don't think I'll be wearing the hood as much anymore," said Cerise with a smile before kissing Cedar again. The two were unaware that their pages of the Storybook of Legends had appeared on their vanities, their destinies having been changed.


	12. Epilogue

That night, Apple and Raven were outside by the Enchanted Forest, some small purple lights made of Raven's magic floating around them to illuminate the dark of the night.

"What are you two up to?" asked Cerise as she and Cedar walked up to Raven while Apple stood a few feet away. Cerise was not wearing her hood as she had come out about who her father was earlier that day, and to her surprise everyone had accepted her.

"We're just practicing," said Raven as she tossed an apple into the air. Apple wasted no time in using her magic to blast the fruit, splattering it across the ground.

"You're control is getting better," said Raven.

"Since when does Apple have magic?!" asked a stunned Cedar as she and Cerise both looked at her with dropped jaws.

"That's a long story," said Raven with a smile as she tossed another apple into the air. This time Apple used her magic to turn the fruit into a bird that flew away.

"Did you mean to do that?" asked Raven who was now the stunned one.

"No, I was trying to turn it to stone, but it was cool," said Apple.

"True, but we may need to practice control a little more," said Raven as they watched the bird fly away.

The End.


End file.
